1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for holding bags in an open position for filling, and in particular to devices facilitating the filling of trash bags used for disposing of garden, industrial and commercial waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art related to this invention is believed to reside in Class 248, sub-classes 95, 97, 99 and 100.
A preliminary patentability search through this area has indicated the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,659,045; 3,754,785; 4,052,764.
While all of the patents noted above relate to trash bag holders, perhaps the most pertinent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,045 which discloses a kit containing a rigid hollow frame structure through which a plastic bag is inserted, the opening of the bag then being spread over the perimeter of the frame. The other component of the kit is a detached folded sheet metal piece for use as an inclined ramp, dustpan and scraper. As will become readily apparent, while this prior art bears a superficial resemblance in overall shape to the present invention, there are a number of distinguishing features and important innovations in the present invention which are absent from the cited patent.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a device which can spread the open end of a plastic bag so as to produce a large and unobstructed opening, and to maintain the opening in this condition during use.
A further object of the invention is to be able to expand the bag opening from inside the mouth of the bag with a hoop having a variable peripheral dimension, so that the hoop may be readily introduced into the mouth of the bag, but may then be expanded to produce a tight fit against the inner surface of the bag, thereby preventing the bag from slipping off the hoop.
As it is intended that this device shall be capable of use in a wide a variety of trash collecting situations it is an additional object of the invention that a stable opening and connection to the bag is provided for all possible orientations of the opening. Thus, provision is made for the opening to be vertical and free-standing on the ground when used for collecting leaves and other garden trash, and also to be mountable above ground on a fixed or movable support with the opening in a horizontal position for more general waste collection.
Providing a means to facilitate the movement of trash into the bag is a further object of the invention. This is accomplished by the provision of a specially designed pan attached by a hinge to the hoop. The pan acts as a threshold or entrance ramp for easing the task of, for example, sweeping or raking leaves through the opening of the bag. The pan serves a similar role by acting as a backplate when the opening of the bag is horizontal, and as a lid when folded down over the horizontally oriented opening.
For storage and transportation purposes associated with both use and commercial sale and distribution a compact design is important. To this end an additional objective of the invention is realized by the ability to fold the pan over the hoop and into a compact configuration.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.